Earth
Earth (called Terra or Holy Terra by the Germanican Empire) is the homeworld and capital of the Germanican Empire and the former homeworld of a race of humans called the Terrans. It is the fifth largest planet in its solar system and is often one of the major planets of the series. It is close to the Alpha Centauri system, home to the planet Kronos. Its further neighbors, Sigmar, Heinograd, Sturantburg, and Polessor are also within the heart of the Empire, a region known as the Imperial Heartlands. Made up of deserts, jungles, mountains, forests, grasslands, and tundras, Earth was usually divided into small countries before its conquest. History Early History Home to its most greatest civilizations, including Egypt, Greece, Rome, China, Britain, France, Germany, India, Russia, and the United States, Earth was once a human core-world before it was annexed. Beyond Earth were the four Mongooseral States that were at war with each other. Strangely, however, Earth's cultures were mysteriously spreading out into those of galactic nations such as Ivaball (due to its influence of Christianity), Drachma (which started Communism within its own borders), and Froggitaly (As a result of its interest with fascism. Earth was also home to many conflicts including the First and Second World Wars, the Punic Wars, the Vietnam War, and finally the Third World War. Natural disasters were also common prior to the planet's enslavement. In 1908, the Tunguska Event, when a meteor had crashed into Siberia, which ultimately caused an explosion during the crash. Once it was on the ground, a research drone, under service of the Germanican Republic, had emerged, programmed to explore the planet until 1945, when it was destroyed by the US bombing of Hiroshima in Japan. Earth's major powers were China, Russia, Japan, the United States of America, South Africa, Brazil, India, and the European Union (mainly led by France, Great Britain, Holland, Italy, and Germany). The Third World War began on December 21st, 2052, the same date when a fleet of strange starships were seen within the skies of the continent of Africa. When Chinese and Russian forces fired nukes upon Canada and the USA by 2054, the EU joined up with Africa to aid against giant, looming ships that opened fire on the continent two months later. At the same time, the neutral nation of Brazil was also being invaded by the giant ships as well, making both the Brazilians and the Africans the first to fall. The second was Australia , which was mistaken for a Chinese invasion by the USA while Russia claimed that attack to be a result of a US "backstab" on Australia. However, both powers were wrong as giant starships began to bombard toward the very skies of New York, Seattle, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Miami, Perm, and San Diego. These ships turned out to be that of the Germanican military. Only 3 billion Terrans managed to escape and survive. Reconstruction and the Imperial Throne After the destruction of Earth's former states, the planet had remained under full military occupation, resulting into the Terran Wars, which drove the armies of Francia, Drachma, Helgun, Ivaball, and Froggitaly into invading the Germanican Republic, which ultimately led into a nationalist revolution against foreign and domestic oppressors. Under the military's flag of unity, the tribes in which suffered the rule of their masters for a thousand years, had began to revolt and liberate their homes. Suddenly, the young general led an army of 10 million into fighting the Francians and Ivaballians on May 5th, 2056. Two months later, the Drachman Empire was pushed back from Germanicus once the fighting in the West and South were quickly over. By that time, the war was over. The general made plans of rebuilding and reorganizing Earth, which was now renamed "Holy Terra", named after the ancient pagan goddess of war and justice. After years of war since the formation of the Republic, Germanicus finally gained peace. The segregation between Mongooserals and Non-Germanicans outside of the Republic became more common, especially in the West. The general, upset of such racism, began sending the remaining Terrans on Earth into concentration camps, some sold into slavery while others were killed off. As for the Edanian immigrants, who were also a minority at the time, were rounded up to be killed under the iron rule of the military. However, some of the Edanians were spared only to be used as secret experiments. With the Republic now under the control of the occupied Terran State, the general had proclaimed himself "Furher-Kaiser" or "Military Emperor" of the newly formed Germanican Empire by 2057. Under his rule, the new capital city of the empire was to be located within the city of Berlin, the former capital of Germany, in which the Furher claimed it to be "the true seat of power". Under the planet's new master, plans were made to create its own official districts, splitting the world into pieces. The Mongooseral settlers had also changed the planet's culture, removing any trace of ancient civilization (except th ruins within Districts 03 and 02). In order to replace them, Germanican settlements within former Terran cities were constructed (most of them in Europe and Asia) as the new world order was established under the Germanican Empire's vast reconstruction project. The Imperial Palace of Berlin, which is located within the heart of Berlin, towered over the other buildings of the city, as it had became the new seat-of-power within the Gemanican Empire. Regions Terra is divided into several districts since the end of the Terran Wars. Each part of the planet had a purpose and task of its own in order to organize the planet and its rebuilt cities. The districts were ultimately established geographically and politically: *District 00: Central Europe, Scandinavia, and former USSR *District 01: Western Europe *District 02: Middle East *District 03: The Balkans *District 04: Africa *District 05: India *District 06: East Asia *District 07: Oceania *District 08: South America *District 09: Southeast Asia *District 10: North America *District 11: Northeast Pacific Islands *District 12: Guyana *District 13: Central America *District 14: Afghanistan These districts helped the Fuhrer into controlling the planet more easily, giving them away to his most trustworthy and most powerful followers. Each district was given a role on planet Terra. For example, District 10 becomes a large prison while District 04 becomes a food production area. District 02 takes the role as a mining district. District 06 eventually becomes home to the forging of manufactuered goods. Distrist 03 becomes a vacation spot for tourists and District 01 is transformed into a center of art. District 08 claims the role of a research facility. District 09 acts as a large hospital while District 07 becomes a large training ground, leaving District 11 into becoming a fishing zone. District 05 becomes the center of Entertainment, and finally, District 00, which serves as the region home to the capital of Berlin, would also serve as location where most Germanicans would live in. It is also the political and economic center of the planet. District 12 (formally Guyana), although part of South America, is considered its own district primarily because of the Party's need of creating a new area for the production of fruits. District 13 was established three years after the founding of the Germanican Empire, due to a fitting role of becoming a production center for clothing. District 14, which was declared its own district rather than a part of District 05, was the last improvement made by the part, transforming it into another research facility. Culture Religion The planet's current religion is Gottwienism, a monotheistic religion similar to Christianity and Roman Paganism. While many have converted into the Catholic faith, most Germanicans remain true to their faith and unite under a spiritual idol of beauty and benevolence called Terra, formally known by many as the pagan goddess of war and justice. Despite the respect given by Pagans, the Gottwienists reject these orgins and make her the "true god and universe". Under the Imperial Germanican government, Paganism is seen as a "cult for barbarian fanatics who worship the Devil". The Fuhrer-Kaiser ordered every book involving Terra as a pagan goddess to be burnt down immediately. Government Trivia Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Former Human Worlds Category:Throne Worlds Category:Capital Planets